Betrayal
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. Sequel to The Meeting. and Late Night Visit. 3 years after Late Night Visit. and 5 years after The Meeting. Damon does something very bad. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I own Mila Smith, no one else. The other characters belong to L.J Smith, not making anything from this, just fun. This story takes place three years after "Late Night Visit" and five years after "The Meeting. Has bad language, and quite a few sex scenes, though nothing too graphic.

Betrayal.

PART 1

As I look out my window, at the darkness, I hear a rustling noise outside my window. When I look out the window again, I see a figure dressed all in black; black Italian leather boots, black Italian leather trousers, black silk shirt, and a very long black Italian leather jacket. The figure climbs through my open window, crouches on the floor, and then stands up.

"Hi Damon, how are you?" I ask the figure, with my eyes closed.

"Hey baby, I'm fine. How are you? How'd you know it was me?" The black dressed figure asks.

"You're the only person who climbs through my window, everyone else uses the door!" I reply, smiling, still with closed eyes, "I'm fine, just got a sore back though." I add groaning.

"Oh, poor baby." Damon says sympathetically, "Want me to massage it for you?" He adds as an after thought.

"Would you? It's been killing me all day." I say sitting up. Damon climbs onto my bed, and sits in a position that I end up sitting between his legs.

"What did you do to it?" Damon asks, massaging my back.

"Hmm, that feels good. I don't know what I've done to it, I just bend over to pick something up off the floor, and my back cracked in several places." I answer him, closing my eyes and relaxing as Damon's expert hands continue rubbing my back.

"Ouch! That must've hurt? Did you go to the Doctor's about it?" Damon asks, grabbing my shoulders, pulling me back to lean against him, and wraps his arms around my collar bone, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, she says that I've pulled a ligament in my lower back, she put me on some medication for the pain." I reply, leaning my head against his.

"Sounds painful. I got whipped on my back." Damon says, frowning.

"Is that from going to all those brothels? You must be one of those guys that think it's kinky to be whipped!" I reply, teasingly.

"No, I do not have any scars from being whipped at brothels. What man in his right mind would _not_ think that being whipped is kinky?" Damon answers matter of factly.

"How come then? What'd you do?" I ask, turning around to look at Damon. He leans close, and kisses the tip of my nose.

"It's what you get for sleeping with a priest's daughter!" He replies, looking at the hollow of my throat.

"Well, that'll teach you. How old were you?" I ask, leaning closer myself, so that our foreheads are touching.

"I was eighteen. Yes, before you ask, it was before I became a vampire, I have still got the scars to prove it!" Damon answers, his lips just grazing mine.

Damon is a five hundred and forty- three year-old vampire. And he has a younger brother called Stefan, who is five hundred and thirty-seven years old.

"Oh, Okay. What did your dad say about that?" I ask, rubbing my nose back and forth against his, and then licking his top lip.

"Oh, he went apeshit, as usual. You should have heard what Saint Stefan said about that, stuff about shaming the Salvatore name!" Damon says, rolling his eyes at the mention of his younger brother's name,

"Speaking of Saint Stefan, he wants to know if you would go with him to buy Elena something for her birthday, tomorrow?" Damon adds.

"Yeah sure, but what's wrong with Bonnie and Meredith?" I ask, wondering why Stefan wants to take me shopping for a birthday present for his wife, rather than her two best friends.

"Well, they are out of town until Sunday, they are on some trip. And also, Stefan wants to spend some time with you." Damon answers, thoughtfully.

"Oh. Should I be worried?" I ask, pretending to be worried.

"No, not really, but if he tries anything with _my _soulmate, I will kill him!" Damon answers, his voice deadly, leaning in close and kisses me passionately.

"Mmm, that was nice. Why did you pull away? I was enjoying that!" I complain, half-heartedly.

"Sorry angel." Damon says, and then kisses me again, this time longer than the first.

"What time will Stefan be picking me up at tomorrow, or do I have to meet him somewhere?" I ask, leaning back to kiss Damon again.

"No, he will pick you up at twelve pm tomorrow. But be prepared to be walked useless!" Damon replies, rolling his eyes again.

"I take it he's worse than a woman when it comes to shopping then?" I ask laughing.

"Yes, he is! Well I had better get going, it is almost three in the morning, and you need your sleep." Damon says irritated.

"You know, you don't _have _to go. You could stay here, you know, if you wanted?" I say, looking down at our entwined fingers, and absentmindedly play with Damon's lapis- lazuli ring.

"Do _you_ want me to stay? I will if you want me to." Damon asks, shyly.

"If you want, but you have to behave yourself, I'm not allowed to do anything like that in the house. I'd be allowed to do that in your apartment, well obviously since we already do, but not here!" I say feeling embarrassed.

"Yes Okay, I will stay, and I _promise_ to be a good vampire, and not do anything like that!" Damon says, looking at me innocently.

"So, is this a new Damon Salvatore then? Since when are you a good vampire?" I ask, grinning wickedly.

"No, I am same old Damon Salvatore, and never, I am never a good vampire. Maybe when the devil goes ice- skating, but not right now!" Damon replies, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Well then, as you say, it's almost three o'clock in the morning, so we'd better get some sleep, then I can worry about tomorrow." I say, stifling a yawn.

"'Night angel." Damon says, after taking his clothes off, crawling into my bed, cuddling up next to me, and closes his eyes.

"'Night Damon." I reply, turning the light off and wrapping my arms around Damon, dozing off, with my head resting on Damon's chest. Just before sleep takes me over, I feel Damon running his fingers up and down my bare arm. Then I feel him kiss my forehead.


	2. 2

PART 2

I wake up the next morning, to the sound of someone saying my name.

"Mila? Wake up. Come on angel, wake up!" The person starts to shake my arm.

"If you don't go away, I'm going to hurt you." I tell whoever is shaking me and saying my name.

"Mila, come on wake up. Time to get up, and wait for Stefan to pick you up. You are going shopping with him, remember?" Damon says, continuing to shake me.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up! What time is it?" I say, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"It's ten O'clock in the morning." Damon replies looking at his watch.

"Just for being all noble and sensible, you don't get to watch me shower!" I tell him, pretending to be cruel. "Pouting will get you nowhere with me Mr. Salvatore!" I tell Damon, laughing at his puppy- dog expression.

"Please? I promise I will behave. Oh, pretty please? With anything you want on top?" Damon pleads.

"Okay, Okay! You win!" I say giving up too quickly.

"Ha ha! You are easy!" Damon grins and laughs, shaking his head.

"I know I'm an idiot!" I tell him, rolling my eyes.


	3. 3

PART 3

An hour and a half later, Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, pulls up in his black Porsche. I'm just finished getting dressed, when he knocks on my bedroom door.

"Come on in, Stefan!" I tell him, looking around for my other shoe.

"Damon get off your lazy arse and help me find my other bloody shoe!" I scream at Damon, who's sitting fully dressed on my bed, reading one of my books,

"Yes dear!" Damon sighs, "Women!"

"Men! You ask them to do a simple thing and it's a crime!" I shout.

"It is a good thing that your parents have just gone out!" Damon replies.

"If you two sound like this now, I would _really _hate to see what you are like whenever you two _do _get married!" Stefan says, smirking.

"Hi Stefan." I say, calming down slightly.

"Hello Mila. How are you?" Stefan asks, still smirking. "Ready to go?" he adds.

"I'm fine. Yeah I'm ready." I tell him, putting my shoe on, which Damon found under my bed. "Is Damon coming with us, or is it just the two of us?" I ask, looking at Stefan.

"Damon can come with us, if he wants." Stefan says, looking over at Damon, who has gone back to sitting on my bed again.

"I do not _think _so!" Damon says, looking up from one of my books, which he must find interesting, "Not after what happened the last time."

"Why, what happened?" I ask curiously.

"Well let us just say, that by the time we got home, the blisters on my feet were giving birth to blisters, they were spawning baby blisters!" Damon looks accusingly at Stefan, who just grins and shrugs.

"Well, I suppose we had better be heading off, the traffic is gonna be hectic." Stefan says.

"Okay. See you later Damon?" I ask the black eyed, older Salvatore.

"Yes, if Stefan does not walk you to death!" Damon says laughing, "Just make sure you take care of my little angel, little brother."

"I will take good care of her, like she was my own soulmate." Stefan replies, wrapping his arms around me, "Let's go sweetheart!" he adds, laughing at Damon's frowning expression.

"Hey, hey, hey! Paws off little boy!" Damon growls.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stefan growls back.

"I'm older!" Damon yells.

"I'm taller!" Stefan yells back, towering up close to Damon.

"Boys, boys! Hey Damon, let go of Stefan's neck!" I yell at both of the brothers, "God! You two are like little kids! If you two don't stop fighting, then _get the **hell** outta my_ _room_!" I continue, pointing at the door.

"We are sorry." Damon squeaks.

"We will be good." Stefan squeaks as well.

"Good! Shall we then?" I turn to Stefan, and link arms with him.

"Yes. Let us go." Stefan replies, looking at me as though I've grown an extra head.

"See you later Damon." I say letting go of Stefan, grabbing Damon and kiss him passionately. I go weak, due to the soulmate link.

"Bye angel." Damon says, breaking off the kiss.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Stefan complains.

"We've already got a room." I reply frowning.

"Only you are in it, so stop complaining little brother!" Damon says, looking as though he's about to deck Stefan senseless.

"Come on woman, you can kiss and cuddle Damon all you want when we get back!" Stefan says, pulling me away from my soulmate.


	4. 4

PART 4

"So what are you thinking of getting Elena?" I ask looking at Stefan driving his Porsche.

"I do not know, that is why you are here, to help me find something for her." Stefan states matter of factly.

"How about a necklace, a locket and get it engraved?" I suggest.

"What would it say if I got her one?" Stefan asks, seeming confused.

"How about 'I will love you now and forever'? Sounds sweet, don't you think?" I say thoughtfully.

"Yes. Okay. But do you know any jewellery stores?" Stefan asks, momentarily taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Lunn's! A _very _expensive jewellery store!" I say, laughing at Stefan's expression.

"How expensive are we talking about?" Stefan asks looking worried.

"Come on Salvatore! You're driving a bloody Porsche; surely you can afford a necklace. This is, after all, your wife we're talking about!"

"God! You must have Damon skint from losing money?"

"Nope. He's still got quite a lot of money." I answer sweetly.

"_That _isa surprise!" Stefan replies looking and sounding shocked. I just grin as we pull up in front of the jewellery store.


	5. 5

PART 5

"Stefan! It's gorgeous!" Elena gasps, after opening Stefan's present, which is of course, the locket that I'd suggested, "And is that white- gold?"

"Yes, nothing but the best for my girl!" Stefan replies, wrapping Elena up in his arms.

We are in Stefan and Elena's house, where Elena's birthday party is being held. Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Alaric and I, are all in their living room.

"So what is happening after the party?" Stefan asks, looking around the living room.

"Well, everyone's invited to spend the night." Elena replies to her husband's question, "No sex Damon!" She adds as an after thought.

"Spoil my fun!" Damon says, wrapping his arms around me protectively and looking hurt.

"God! Is that _all _you and Mila do, Damon?" Bonnie pipes up, shooting me death glares. She doesn't like me much for "stealing" her love interest, namely… Damon.

"No, we cuddle, kiss, and some other things I shall tell you about when you are older." Damon replies smirking, not liking the glares that Bonnie is giving me. She just snorts, and then climbs to her feet, huffing towards the kitchen.

"Maybe I should just go, and stay away from her in future, she really hates me?" I suggest, getting off the loveseat Damon and I are sharing, "Well, I guess the saying that redheads stick together, is an actual myth then?" I mumble to myself.

"Don't go!" Elena and Stefan say in unison, "Just give her some time, you two probably have at least one thing in common?" Elena adds thoughtfully.

"Besides having red hair and having an interest in Damon?" I offer. "Besides, Damon and I have been together for five years, and she _still_ hates me!"

"She's just jealous, she'll snap out of it, eventually!" Meredith says.

"And if she doesn't, Damon will snap her neck." Matt says, "Right Damon?" Damon just smiles and shakes his head.

"If she does _not_ stop shooting death glares at my angel, I _will _snap her neck!" Damon growls.

"That's a very nice thing to say about your wife, Matt!" I say, looking at him crossly. Matt just shrugs. "I think I'll go and make the peace." I continue, getting up and heading towards the kitchen, ignoring Damon's protests.


	6. 6

Sharmeen: Well, I've put part 7 in with this part; if you still think that I should take part 7 out, then please let me know. So, enjoy. Part 7 is after all the stars near the end.

PART 6

I walk into Stefan and Elena's opulent kitchen, the floor has blue and white tiles, and the whole place is huge. I find Bonnie sitting on one of the many counters, swinging her legs, shaking as though she's crying.

"Bonnie?" I ask, slowly edging towards the older woman. As she looks up, I can see that she _has_ been crying, her eyes are red and swollen.

"What do _you _want?" Bonnie asks nastily.

"I want a lot of things, but mostly, I wanna know why you hate me?" I reply, just as nasty.

"You took Damon from me!" She sobs out.

"Damon didn't even want anything to do with you, so how could I have taken him away from you?" I demand looking at Bonnie, who just stares at me with a blank expression. When she doesn't answer me, I go on, "Besides, it wasn't by choice. It happened, it'll happen to you as well. Maybe not with Damon, but when you find your own soulmate." I reply, trying to sound convincing.

"But how will I know, if I find my soulmate?" Bonnie asks, starting to calm down.

"Well, when you touch your soulmate, skin to skin contact, it feels as though you've been struck by lightening. Then after that, you just know that they're the _only one _for you." I answer her question dreamily.

"Oh. Is that what happened to you and Damon?" She asks looking interested in what I have to say.

"Yeah. And that struck by lightening feeling still flares up every time we make skin contact." I reply. At that moment Elena comes in the kitchen with Meredith in tow.

"We just came in to make sure you two haven't killed each other." Elena explains, looking at Bonnie and me suspiciously.

"So far, we haven't!" Bonnie replies, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well, have you two made friends yet?" Meredith asks, her gaze lingering on Bonnie, longer than me.

"I'm willing to be Bonnie's friend, if she's willing to be mine?" I answer, looking at Bonnie for a reply, "I'll even share Damon with you." I add, being funny.

"Yay. I always said, the more the merrier." Damon says, appearing in the doorway, with the other men behind him, smirking.

"I don't think Matt would like that." Bonnie says, blushing.

"Yeah well, _I _can keep you satisfied a _hell_ of a lot longer and better than Matt can." Damon states, looking at his nails, and looking evilly at Matt.

"_Men_!" Meredith says, rolling her eyes, "Such _huge_ egos!"

"Not all men have huge egos." Alaric pipes up for the first time.

"So…" Elena starts, again looking back and forth between Bonnie and me, "Are you two gonna be friends, or what?" She finishes.

"What do you say Bonnie?" I say, looking at the older red head, "Wanna be friends?" I ask, holding out my hand. Bonnie looks at everyone, now in the kitchen, and then down at my hand. She smiles, then grabs my hand, and shakes it.

"Yeah. Why not?" She says, still smiling.

"I'm sorry for stealing Damon on you." I say to Bonnie, smiling myself.

"It's Okay, the best woman won." Bonnie replies laughing. Damon's eyebrows shoot up into his hair, looking very astonished.

"What am I?" He demands, looking at Bonnie and me, "Your prize?" Bonnie and I just giggle.

"Yeah. You're the prize with the cute ass!" I answer him, grabbing his ass, and then burst out in a fit of more laughter.

"You can't keep Bonnie satisfied longer and better than me." Matt says to Damon while we're all going back to the living room.

"How would you know Matthew?" Damon smirks, know fine rightly that Matt hates it when someone uses his full name.

"I just know." Matt answers, "And _don't call me Matthew_!" He adds, yelling at Damon, Who just laughs.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Alaric asks, looking at Stefan and Elena.

"Well, we've still got the cake to eat yet." Elena replies, trying her best not to sound like a four year old.

"Yay!" Damon says smiling. Acting like a four year old, and everyone bursts into laughter.

"Trust Damon to say something like that!" Stefan says, laughing all the while.

"So… Mila?" Elena asks, looking at Damon and me, "Have you two set a date, to when you are going to get married?"

"Not yet." I reply, looking down at my left hand. There on the third finger, is a white- gold band with a very expensive diamond in the middle, surrounded by ten little garnet stones, which is my birthstone.

"But we will, I hope." I add, still looking at my engagement ring, thinking of the inscription on the inside of the ring, 'I will love you always. Love Damon.' Damon proposed to me on my twenty-second birthday, seven months previously.

"Well, hurry up!" Bonnie states eagerly. "I wanna see you in a wedding dress and Damon in a tux." She adds, looking very cheerful. She's starting to make me nervous, which I hide by wrapping my arms around Damon's waist, and leaning my head on his chest. Damon automatically rests his chin on top of my head.

"You've been engaged for too long!" Bonnie continues.

"We have only been engaged for… what? How long have we been engaged for Mila? Is it seven months?" Damon asks, nuzzling his cheek against mine affectionately.

"Yeah. Seven months." I reply, counting my fingers.

"Well then, we are in no rush, so stop rushing us!" Damon says, looking at Bonnie. "We will get married when we are good and ready to get married, and not before!" Damon adds, starting to be nasty.

"I was only asking, Damon, you don't need to be nasty!" Bonnie replies in a small voice.

"Sorry Bonnie." Damon apologises. "I'm just feeling a bit weird." He adds.

"You don't look too good either. You look awfully pasty Damon." I tell him, looking up from his chest. I then hold his chin in my hand and turn his head from side to side.

"Have you fed at all today Damon?" Alaric asks, sounding concerned. Damon just shakes his head.

"When did you feed last?" Stefan asks him, "Your eyes are terribly glassy on it." Stefan adds. Damon sighs, thinks for a minute or two and then answers his brother.

"I have not fed for two days." His eyes darting all around the room, like a predator does when it's taking in its surroundings.

"Here Damon." I offer, tilting my head back and to the side, exposing my bare neck.

"NO! I am _not_ going to feed from you angel!" Damon says, not taking his eyes from my throat.

"Don't make me force you Salvatore!" I reply, putting my hands on the back of Damon's neck, guiding him towards my exposed throat. Damon puts up very little resistance.

"It's Okay, baby." I say, coaxing him closer to my throat.

**No, please don't. I don't want to hurt you angel** Damon's mental voice rings in my head, panicking.

**Sshh, baby, it's Okay. You're not going to hurt me, I trust you Damon** I reply mentally, ignoring his protests.

I feel a warm mouth against my throat, then something warm and wet flicks across my neck. A tongue? Yes, Damon licked my throat. I feel the warm mouth start kissing all around my neck, making me relax. I feel the mouth parting and then a double sting, like a jellyfish sting. Then… pure bliss, just a pleasure – pain is left where the double sting was five seconds before hand.

**Oh God. Does it always feel like this** I ask Damon.

**No. This is the first time that I've ever felt like this when feeding** Damon replies, glowing.

**It must feel like this because of the soulmate link** I muse.

**Probably** Damon answers, sounding all-dreamlike.

I then feel Damon's lips moving as if he's drinking, I also vaguely hear him drinking from me.

After about five minutes, I feel Damon pulling away from me. I start to protest, trying to bring Damon back down onto my neck.

"No angel, I have already taken enough. Anymore and you will die!" Damon insists, pulling himself away. I continue to pull him down.

"I mean it Mila!" Damon says, pushing me away. "Do not make me. I am already tempted enough as it is." He adds. "How do you feel?"

"I feel very sleepy, and extremely drained." I reply, my eyes shutting. I go back to leaning against Damon, and he automatically puts his arms around me protectively again.

"Go to sleep Mila." Damon says wrapping his nice, warm jacket around me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"No. I wanna stay awake." I reply sleepily, my eyes completely shut.

"Sshh, go to sleep angel." Damon says, kissing the top of my forehead.

His voice is soothing, making me want to drift off to sleep, but I try to fight it. I hear Matt saying something that sounds like, "She's cute when she sleeps." I then hear Damon reply that sounds something like, "She is always cute. I am going to sleep as well. If anyone disturbs me or Mila, I will rip you to shreds, got it?" I feel Damon putting me on the floor, on top of something soft. I then feel Damon slide in beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Here, put this around the pair of you." I faintly hear someone say. I just about hear Damon's reply. "Thanks little brother!" I feel Damon's jacket being pulled off me, and something warm and cosy, is put in the jacket's place.

"'Night Angel." Damon whispers in my ear, kissing my lips lightly.

"Hmm hmm." I reply, with sleep taking me over completely.

Whenever I wake up, I find that everything is still in darkness. I can't tell what time it is, but then I remember that Damon's watch can glow in the dark. I take his left wrist up to my eyes, and find that it's only five o'clock in the morning.

"What is it angel?" The back of my neck muffles Damon's voice, he sounds full of sleep.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what time it was." I whisper back. I turn towards Damon and absentmindedly play with his lapis lazuli ring on his third right finger.

"What time is it?" He asks. In the light of the full moon, I can see that Damon's eyes are still closed.

"It's five in the morning." I reply, running my fingers across Damon's lips, as I do this, he kisses the tips of my fingers.

"Well then, we had better go back to sleep." Damon says, wrapping himself around me.

"Okay. 'Night Damon." I answer, yawning.

"'Night angel baby." Damon replies, his voice sounds far away as he falls asleep.

I lay there in the dark, watching Damon sleeping peacefully, with a slight glow around him, which I think is because he fed from me earlier. I reach up to my neck, surprised that there's nothing there, no bite mark. About fifteen minutes later, I fall asleep as well.


	7. 7

PART 7

The next time I wake up, I find that I'm not lying on Stefan and Elena's floor, but in Damon's bed, back at his apartment. When I roll over onto my side, strong arms with a steel grip greet me, wrap around me from behind. I turn back and look into Damon's smiling face.

"She rises." Damon greets me, smirking. "Good afternoon, angel."

"Afternoon? What time is it?" I ask sleepily. Damon momentarily lets go of me, and looks at his watch.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon, you must have been extremely tired." Damon answers me.

"I still feel exhausted." I tell him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes. That will happen when you donate blood." He replies, stroking my hair.

"Oh, Okay. What are we going to do today?" I ask Damon, tracing my index finger over his facial features, where I end up poking it into Damon's mouth, running my finger down the length of one of his top canine teeth, which sharpens under my touch. Damon growls low in his throat, playfully, and sucks on my finger thoughtfully.

"I don't know. What are you going to do?" He asks after I pull my finger out of his mouth. I lean over and kiss him, sticking my tongue in his mouth, and rub it over his lengthened fangs, where Damon playfully growls again.

"What day is it?" I ask after I pull back from the kiss, scooting closer to him. "By the way, how did we end up back here at your apartment?" I ask curiously.

"I carried you to my Ferrari at about eight this morning, and then I drove us both here. You were still asleep, so I put you in bed and fell asleep beside you. I have been awake since about eleven; I was watching you sleep since. And it is Monday." Damon answers, rolling me over onto my back and lies on top of me, resting his head on my chest.

"Oh. Dammit. I'm supposed to be going out shopping for clothes with Crysta." I groan, not wanting to go anywhere, but staying in bed with Damon. He props himself up onto his elbows and looks down into my eyes.

"Damn. That's right, you told me that the other day." Damon complains. "Say 'Hi' to Crysta for me." He adds.

Crysta Ross has been my best friend for seven years, and just about puts up with Damon.

"I will." I reply pulling Damon down for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, my phone goes off.

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT HERE!" I yell at the phone. When it doesn't shut up, I reach out to Damon's dresser and answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Crysta. Yeah I remember about going shopping. Okay, give me at least an hour to get a shower and get dressed, I'm just up. I was tired last night. No, Damon didn't keep me awake. Okay. See you in an hour. Bye."

"Shit! Now I have to get up and go out." I complain, trying my best to shove Damon off me. "Come on Damon. Let me get up." I tell Damon, who's refusing to let me go anywhere.

"No!" Damon answers, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the bed.

"Why not?" I ask, suddenly getting a bit scared of my soulmate.

"Not without a quickie." Damon replies, grinning wickedly at me.

"Okay. But we can have sex in the shower." I suggest, kicking the black-eyed vampire off me, and I run into Damon's bathroom before he has a chance to retaliate. I turn the shower on and step under the nice warm, relaxing flow when Damon comes in, and splashes water onto my face.

"Ach! What was _that _for?" I demand.

"Just playing." Damon replies, grabbing my ass, and lifting me up so that my legs are on either side of his hips, and moves towards the wall. He than kisses me all over my face, and down my neck.

"This has to be a short quickie." I tell him against his lips.

"Okay." Damon replies, still continuing to kiss my face all over.


	8. 8

PART 8

It's about eight o'clock later on that night when I go back to Damon's apartment. He gave me a key, so I let myself in.

"Damon? Are you in?" I ask the silence. I wander around his apartment looking for him, and then I come to his bedroom door, and open it.

"Oh. My. God." I gasp, open-mouthed. There, in bed, is Damon, having sex with…

"Bonnie?" I back away towards the door, recognising the redhead that Damon's sleeping with.

"Holy shit. Mila!" Damon looks at me disbelievingly. Bonnie is lying on her back now, grinning evilly at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Mila, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Damon begins. Climbing off his bed, Damon comes towards me, hand extended.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" I spit at him.

"Mila – I …" Damon starts.

"Why?" I ask. Shaking my head, the tears flowing down my face, I continue, "No, I don't even want to know." I turn away, heading for the door. I pause just as I'm in the doorway, then I turn back to Damon.

"No, Damon. I won't marry you. Here, take this back, you'd probably want to use it for your whore!" I spit at Damon, referring to the bitch that's lying completely naked on Damon's bed, oblivious to who's in the room. I throw Damon the engagement ring, and run out of the door, and out of the apartment building itself, where I run into someone.

"Sorry." I tell whomever I'd bumped into. As I look up, forest green eyes greet me. "Stefan?"

"Mila? What's wrong?" The younger Salvatore vampire brother asks, noticing my

tears running down my face.

"What did Damon do?" Asks a new voice, this one female. I turn to look at where the other voice came from, and look into Elena's lapis lazuli eyes. I throw myself into Stefan's arms, and cry on his shoulder.

"Come on. We'll take you back to our house, and you can tell us what happened." Elena says.

"Okay." I reply, pulling away from Stefan, and follow them to his Porsche.


	9. 9

PART 9

An hour later, I'm sitting on the loveseat, that Damon and I shared at Elena's party the previous night, drinking hot chocolate, where I've told Stefan and Elena what had happened.

"I cannot believe she did that." Stefan says, shaking his head disbelievingly, talking about Bonnie.

"I thought you two made friends?" Elena asks.

"So did I. But apparently, Bonnie just made friends with me, so that she could get Damon." I answer, feeling numb all over. The phone starts to ring, be fore Stefan has a chance to pick it up, I say. "If it's that bastard, I'm not here. You don't know where I am, and you don't know what happened with those two." Referring to Damon and Bonnie.

"Okay." Stefan replies, and then answers the phone. "Hello? Hi Damon. No I have not seen Mila. I do not know where she is, why? Oh. What did you do? _You slept with Bonnie? _No wonder why Mila walked out on you. Yes I will tell her, if I see her. Bye."

"What did the asshole say?" I ask Stefan.

"He says, he's sorry, and he wants to talk to you." Stefan answers.

"Well, he can take a long walk off a short pier, because I'm not talking to him." I answer bitterly, "I should have known that something like this would happen eventually." I add, new tears spring to my eyes, and roll down my face. Elena reaches over and hands me a Kleenex, I take it from her gratefully, and wipe my eyes with it.

"Thanks Elena." I get up off the loveseat and walk over to the bin, where I put the used tissue.

"Well, I think I'll go home. At least there I know I'm wanted." I say looking at Stefan and Elena. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, and for listening to me. And if you see Damon, tell him that sorry doesn't help, and that he can go fuck himself!" New tears are threatening to roll down my face again.

"Let me take you home, it's pouring outside." Stefan offers, I look out the window, and sure enough, it _is _pouring.

"Yeah. Okay." I tell him, sniffling.


	10. 10

Sharmeen: Aww, thanks. You have to admit; Damon may be an idiot, but he's a HOT idiot. Well Bonnie/ Damon fanfics seem to be what everyone is writing about (just like Ash/ Mary-Lynnette fanfics); I just wanted a change of scenery, so I did mine different. Although I _do _love the B/D fics that I've read. No you're not getting way into this, everybody does. If you don't, then you don't really get into the story, at least that's my opinion. You just have an active imagination, so do I.

PART 10

An hour later, I'm lying on my bed at home, crying into the pillows. The phone by my bed starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask, whoever's on the other end.

"Mila? It's Damon." Answers an all too familiar voice.

"Go away and leave me alone! Can't you see you've done enough damage?" I ask bitterly.

"That is what I am calling about. I thought Bonnie was you. She came into my apartment; somehow. About half an hour before you came in, I was sitting in the dark in front of my window. Then I felt what I thought were your arms going around me and pulling me towards my bed. It was only when you came in that I found out that it was actually Bonnie that I was having sex with and not you. Don't you believe me?" Damon explains to me, pleading me to believe him. He sounds as though he's crying.

"You used me!" I say through clenched teeth. "You made me feel like a whore, you've more than likely fucked Bonnie behind my back before."

"No angel, I have not." Damon insists. "I lo-."

"I'm not your angel. I don't ever want to see you again Damon Salvatore. Do you hear me? I don't want you coming here in the middle of the night. You're not welcome here Damon. And I'm going to find a way to keep vampires out, once you've invited them in!" I reply bitterly, cutting off Damon's 'I love you.'

"Keep away from me or else." I add, slamming the phone down. I climb out of bed, walk over to the window, and then I make sure that it's locked. I turn around and throw myself face down onto my bed again; fresh tears fall down my face for about the millionth time since I came home. I cry myself to sleep.


	11. 11

PART 11

I'm walking through, what looks like a forest. I see trees and plants; everything is distorted in the darkness, with only the light of the full moon above me. The trees look as though they've got evil grins on equally evil faces.

The night is eerily quiet especially in the forest where all the nocturnal creatures are meant to be out and about making some kind of noise, but al I hear s deadly silence. I look up and see the biggest damn moon I've ever seen.

In the moonlight, I look down and find that I'm wearing a gold and white dress. The dress is a mini dress that is strapless, and comes half way down my thighs, it's the white part. Over that, is a thin gold see through material, which is long sleeved, and goes all the way down to my ankles.

As I'm looking bewildered at the dress, I hear faint music, which seems to be coming from the middle of the forest. I walk through the forest, to the source of the music, and I find that it sounds very elemental. I approach the source of the music, and see that it's coming from a very big clearing, where the music is louder. I stand in the middle of the clearing, but I'm all-alone, there's no one with me. I can't find who or what is playing the music.

The mood of the music suddenly changes to a slower rhythm. I feel someone tapping my shoulder from behind. I turn around and come face to face with a man dressed like a gypsy. He's about a couple of inches taller than my five foot, three inches. He's dressed in a loose white shirt that laces up the front, and that is open in a 'V' big enough to see the top of his chest, the sleeves of the shirt are very baggy, then go tight at the wrists, due to the diamond looking buttons on the cuffs. His trousers are black; they're the type that stops about three inches below the knee. He also has a blood red sash tied around his waist; he looks to be very well built, despite his shortness. I can't see his face due to the full mask he's wearing.

He extends his hand out to mine, and I take it willingly. I know deep down inside that I feel safe with this masked stranger. He pulls me closer to him, and then he puts his right hand on my back, holds his left hand in my right, and I automatically put my left hand on his shoulder.

He starts swaying me from side to side, in time with the music. He then starts twirling us both around and around, and then it's only me that he's twirling around. After dancing for what seems like an eternity, we finally come to a stop. The stranger pulls me closer to him and with his left hand, pulls the mask up bit so that his mouth is exposed; I pull myself closer to him, and then our lips touch, the kiss becoming more and more passionate.

He starts kissing my cheek and then trails the kisses down my neck; he pulls up to my ear, and speaks for the first time.

"I'm sorry angel." Damon says.


	12. 12

PART 12

I sit bolt right up in bed, gasping for breath. I look around, and see the familiar shapes of my room come into focus. I look at my window, and see that the sun is shining through my closed curtains, the digital clock by my bed says ten thirty.

"It was only a dream, that's all." I say to myself. "But it felt so real, like the kisses, they felt real." I add.

I pull back my bed covers, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I head towards the bathroom, and my feet feel as though I've been walking all night. Or dancing, I think to myself.

I turn on the shower and step under the steamy spray of water, trying my best to wash away the memories of the night before, after what happened at Damon's apartment with Bonnie. If only I _could_ wash away the memories, I think to myself. The tears erupt from my eyes, as the memories start replaying in my head.

An hour later, I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom brushing my waist length ginger/ blonde and mahogany hair, which is usually wavy, but is straight because it's wet.

I leave the bathroom and get dressed. Looking in my wardrobe for something descent to wear, I come across one of Damon's leather jackets, one that he let me wear because it was cold one night. Then when I gave him it back, he told me to keep it, because it 'looked better' on me.

I finally settle for a low cut white, long sleeved top, with a red embroidered pattern across the top of it, and a pair of lace up blue jeans, with my high-heeled black leather shoes.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, and find my mum and dad talking to someone. I sigh and whisper to myself. "Twenty – two years old, and I'm _still _living at home."

As I step into the kitchen, I see the back of a familiar, pin straight, black haired head.

"Shit." I whisper the curse to myself; as soon as I do, the figure my parents are talking to turns around, and I come face to face with a red, tear stained face.

"What are you _doing _here? Who the _Hell_ do you think you are, coming here after I told you to stay away Damon?" I demand, marching over to the vampire who's now my former fiancé.

"Can we talk? Please?" the teary eyed vampire asks, looking away from me.

"Fine! But afterwards _stay the Hell outta my house and away from me_!" I reply with poison in my voice.


	13. 13

PART 14

We're sitting in Damon's sleek black Ferrari, that's parked right out side my house. The whole upholstery is black Italian leather, and all the windows are tinted black.

There's an awkward silence as Damon looks at me, but I'm looking out the window, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Mila?" Damon asks, and a low, unsure voice.

"What?" I answer nastily.

"Look at me? Please?" Damon pleads with me. Whenever I turn around to look at him, he scoots over at superhuman speed, and kisses me before I have time to pull away.

**Don't Damon. Let me go **I tell Damon mentally, trying to pull away from his steel grip.

**No. I want you to see what happened **He replies urgently.

No. I don't want to see. I'm pissed off at you Damon I say, trying my best to pull away, only to be greeted by Damon's memory of the previous night. As it turns out, everything that Damon explained to me over the phone was true. I put my arms around his neck, and kiss him for all I'm worth. 

**So… does this mean I'm forgiven **Damon asks, tightening his arms around my waist.

**Show me how much you're sorry, and then I'll consider whether or not to forgive you **I reply opening his shirt, and run my hands down his hairless, and muscular chest.

**Okay then **Damon says, taking my top off, groping my breasts and then unclasping my bra. He starts sucking and kissing my breasts. I reach down and unzip his leather trousers; thankful at this point that he's not wearing any underwear.


	14. 14

PART 15

"So, am I forgiven yet?" Damon asks, stroking my hair. We're lying on the back seat of Damon's Ferrari, Damon is lying on his back with his legs stretched out, and his back is propped against the door, I'm lying on my side, with my head resting on Damon's chest, eyes closed, absentmindedly tracing circles on his chest.

"Maybe. That all depends." I reply, eyes still closed.

"On what?" Damon asks, leaning down and kissing my forehead, and then traces my facial features with his index finger.

"On what you're going to do about that two – timing bitch, Bonnie?" I answer, opening my eyes and look at Damon, who just sighs.

"What do you want me to do about her?" He asks looking back at me, and leans in and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you slaughtering Bonnie?" I ask sweetly, only being half serious.

"Thought about it though." He replies, laughing.

"I wonder if Matt knows?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oh yeah, he knows, and he's filing for a divorce." Damon answers, playing with my hair again.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"Well he came around to my apartment last night and punched my face, he then told Bonnie that he's filing for a divorce, and she has until sunset tonight to get out of his house. Plus, he threatened to stake me!" Damon replies.

"Oh well, it was her own fault. She brought this on herself." I answer bitterly.

"That she did." Damon answers, pulling me close, and we end up loving each other all over again.


	15. 15

PART 16

As it turns out, Bonnie and Matt _did _get a divorce, and Damon and I got married two months later. That was over a year ago, plus somewhere in that year, I was dying from a brain tumour, so Damon had to change me into a vampire.

We adopted a little baby girl, who's a white – tiger shapeshifter called Jaclyn, who is now ten months old. All three of us have never been happier; we now live in Damon's home country: Florence Italy.

Elena and Stefan adopted witch twins, a boy called Richard and a girl called Gemini. Meredith and Alaric had a baby girl called Elizabeth, who are all doing well. And Matt apparently turned to heavy drinking, while Bonnie married some rich guy in Australia and is apparently pregnant, but that was just a rumour I heard.

The End.


End file.
